Freeway
Freeway is the eleventh and second secret level in Shrapnel City in Duke Nukem 3D. The secret exit leading to it can be found in Hotel Hell. It is the only official level (apart from DukeMatch levels) to not have either the Assault Trooper or Assault Captain. Summary After finding the Secret Exit in Hotel Hell; Duke opens up the nearby manhole cover and descends into the sewers. The level starts with Duke falling and ending up in an underwater area. This level has quite a variety of locations such as the streets, a ruined building, an apartment and a factory among other things. This is definitely one of the bigger secret levels you've seen in a while if you're playing the game in order. Street combat is quite heavy at times too especially on the harder skills. Secrets 1) When you come out of the initial water area you were in at the start of the level; go right. You will come to the end of a road and the end of the wall on the left has a crack. Blast it which will allow you to jump on the wall or simply use the jetpack if you have it; there's also a portable medikit on top of this wall too. Go all the way down to the window furthest down the wall. Open the window and in there you will see a bathroom; go in there to get the first secret as well as some ammo for the freezethrower. The switch in here turns on the lights. 2) Opposite the door that needs the blue access card is a window you can open; this will take you into an apartment; when you go in you will get the second secret. There's a shrinker in here too. Of note: There's also a stairwell here and the door at the top has a crack and if you blast it; it will take you directly to the first secret which could be handy if you haven't got the first secret yet. This is good for dukematches as players can use it to surprise their opponents. 3) In the area where you find the Blue Access Card you will see a vending machine and a drinks machine. The wall on the opposite side of the room has a bookshelf. Open the lower section of the bookshelf on the right hand side of it which will reveal a secret compartment with devastator ammo; go in there to get the ammo and the third secret. 4) The door directly behind the Blue Access Card that's most obscured by the collapsed ceiling has a crack on it. If you blast the crack it will reveal a small room with red lighting; a security monitor and chaingun ammo. 5) Behind the hydraulic press with the crushed terminator is a wall with two yellow and black striped panels. Jump through either of them and you'll end up in a secret room and you'll find some pipebombs. Going into this room will give you the fifth secret. Easter Eggs *The Police Car on its side has the number 54 on it. This is a reference to the old TV Show "Car 54, Where Are You?". *A crushed Terminator with only one arm can also been seen in this level and when Duke sees it, he'll remark "Terminated". This is homage to the First Terminator film: Towards the end of the film The Terminator (Arnold Schwarzenegger) loses both of its legs and one of its arms after having its flesh seared off and ultimately gets crushed in a hydraulic press. Screenshots Freeway screenshot 12.jpg Freeway screenshot 11.jpg|Terminated.... Freeway Screenshot 10.jpg|A Reference to Car 54, Where Are You? Freeway Screenshot 9.jpg Freeway Screenshot 8.jpg Freeway Screenshot 7.jpg Freeway Screenshot 6.jpg Freeway Screenshot 5.jpg Freeway Screenshot 4.jpg Freeway Screenshot 2.Jpg Freeway Screenshot 1.jpg Category:Duke Nukem 3D levels